He Called It Marking
by daughterofthantos
Summary: He had a REASON. A reason he believed precluded TREASON . For in their SCREAMS he relived his DREAMS. And though they weren't NAÏVE, they would not put him in the GRAVE. For they were his LOVERS, soon to be MOTHERS. He wasn't OBTUSE. He hid the ABUSE. They called it Raping. He called it MARKING.
1. HE CALLED IT MARKING

He Called it Marking : Chapter 1

He had a reason.

A reason he believed precluded treason .

For in their screams

he relived his dreams.

And though they weren't naïve

they would not put him in the grave—

for they were his lovers,

soon to be mothers.

He wasn't obtuse.

He hid the abuse.

They called it raping.

He called it MARKING.

MOTHER and Father were something different . That I know but the rest I believe. And from that confession it all gets mixed together like "mothers'" paint. The imposter I mean. Not my true real mother. How much of it was real though ?

I know the answer. I always know the answer.

None.

My true mother and father shared something dark. Dark enough that it left a Mark. Me. Me and my only true real sister out of 3. Helen. Helen sounds remarkably like hell, for their very secret could send them to the darkest pits.

I'm not knowledged to which of them pertained to the actions and I am not sure if it matters if I do find out. Can I find out though? I believe that I can– that there is an answer because I believe in their very secret. I believe that it was once a reali—NO I KNOW that it was a reality and WILL continue to be.

But like the paint my knowledge and beliefs get mixed up and form something new. New like my true real parents formed something new. The answer to everything and all. I call it MARKING.


	2. Julius and his unmarked Ms CARE STARES

**I hope you all like it. Next update is coming real soon too. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

IT BURNED MARK. The Marks burned Mark. Me. Father said that I was one of them, a shadow hunter. Father was "assuring me that the marks were safe," but my mind took a different route . I was one one of them. I grinned miraculously. "Markaculously." Father assumed my chance of demeanor was acceptance towards the marks. _Acceptance towards the pain._

"Markemeneor? Markcceptance?" No I suppose that is too much. Ah the irony! I of all creatures would think something is too much? I have _Acceptance towards the pain._

Andrew looked proud of his son, Mark. Proud of I, his creation. And he did not know that his son would make him prouder…

 _But_ _ **I was not obtuse.**_

 _ **I hid the abuse.**_

 _ **I know my acts vile**_

 _ **—they destroyed smiles.**_

 _ **And uncovered Marks could cause riles.**_

 _ **So they were hid.**_

 _ **And I kept going miles**_

 _ **on his so called kid.**_

»»»»»•—•»»»»»•—•»»»»»•—•»»»»»•—•»»»»»•—

" Isn't it weird to name a shadow hunter Mark," Julian, the kid remarked. Emma raised her eyebrows. For Marks' (his) sake he assumed. But a corner of her mouth quirked up.

"Like put a Mark on me Mark," he continued and the pair broke out in innocent laughter. His like a little brothers and hers' like a fireworks on a summer night. Hers like it wasn't marked at all.

He glared but he too couldn't help smiling, though for a very different reason. He incorporated his name **MARK** into his daily vocabulary. All inside his head ofcourse. Always inside his head.

"Oh I'll put a Mark on you child." He thought.. And you know what else is funny? His 'brother', second to he was given the name Julian— almost Julius. But Julian wasn't a king. He was Mark's peasant.

This was all inside Mark's head . He did not miss the fact that Miss. Carstairs took a liking to Mark. He would remember that, oh yes he would. He would remember her. _STARES._ Caring people are dangerous.

He also knew they were inseparable. Inside his heart though, he got a feeling that someday he'd Mark that up too.

For once he did not know know what to feel. For once he did not have his answer to everything. For once someone would be safe. For once _his heart knew_. He'd always thought a fine line was marked between feeling and knowing and your heart and your head. But his heart knew the kid would let the whole world Mark every inch of his mind, body and soul. **But he would never ever in all of forever let anything Mark Miss Carstairs . He'd keep her laugh so you could hear fire works and see the stars and sunsets within it.**


	3. The hearts sweatin it

**Hey guys here's chapter 3. I really should've got it up faster but Im just too lazy to type it up sometimes. I mean I had it written before chapter 2 was up. But it's hard to get motivated when you'd like to have more feedback. So please leave a review on your thoughts. I have big hopes and ideas for this story. I can really see it going somewhere. Enjoy!**!

Chapter 3

Emma Carstairs

I felt safe on the outside. Safe on the inside. But my heart felt heavy and tortured. But ea dstill all felt strangely safe for now.

It was like a calm before a storm. Before all came crashing down on me. A sea of misery within me. Why was I so happy today when someone else wasn't ? These dreams from deep within me tortured me. Tortured my heart and soul. I do not know how I can look so okay on the outside, like nothing is wrong wrong when my heart is being beaten and burned and marked with everything horrid and menacing. The darkness of this excreting pain would hurt for what felt like forever.

"Aren't we forever?" the tortured voice asked. I would always remember the raw pain and hope mixed into that voice. The emotions underneath that painted façade. Oh that beautifully painted façade.

That voice was a part of me. Part of my heart and soul that I would not let become broken, I promised myself. Or was the voice in my heart and soul just me speaking to myself? Wow all these philosophic thoughts….. I'm spending too much time with Julian …..

 _(But eternity with he would never be enough for she.)_

Does it matter?, I thought. We are one. Stronger with each other. So strong that forever was our everything. And I'd always remember that. But only when dreams became a reality.

"For we are one at our own say. I shall remember this someday," I heard myself promise.

But I held higher my heart when it lurched when he,

the voice, cried " It hurts."

I saw red—

when he bled.

He's so strong—

even against all wrong.

He would never complain—

even in the freezing rain.

Or even tied in chains!

He'd never say,

unless his eyes,glassy, closed.

And he lay

and forever dozed.

I WOKE UP FREEZING IN A SWEAT.

I couldn't move my arms or legs. I felt paralyzed. My own limbs turned against me when I most needed to flee.

Whoa, poetry? Me? Really? Hey that kind of rhymed too! I'm on a roll today. But my victory doesn't last very long when I remember that I can't even roll out of bed. Ugh.

I craved to run my heart out—

to go out and shout.

To let the wind

blow away these witnessed sins.

And let its sharp biting touch dry my eyes and tears.

And let it blow away my fears.

I lay awake, helpless, like … like the boy. How could we, so different, be so…. same?

It takes two parts to make a whole, I thought.

MY MEMORY IS ALREADY FADING (unintentional Malcolm reference).

 _"…but I don't have any extra angel blood in me like Jace or Clary…"_

 **But sometimes Angels help us.**

 **What do you guys think? What was your favorite poetry stanza or couplet so far? The chapters are gradually getting longer, don't worry. Unless they don't get longer...**

 **Anyways see ya guys at chapter 4**


End file.
